


this october sunset (hold me so tight)

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Series: Agent Robbie Reyes 'verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it's just sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: They're not broken. They're not shards of glass that need to be put back together. They're not a metaphor.Robbie and Daisy are people, and they're finally finding each other.





	this october sunset (hold me so tight)

**Author's Note:**

> first work in a long time GODDAMN! it's good to be back. enjoy :)

Daisy dreams feral.

Her nightmares are snarling, growling, fighting, anger and fury and pain. Daisy’s nighttime is almost as wild as her days, thrashing and kicking in her sleep. She wakes up with a cry in her throat and a soreness in her shoulders. She goes downstairs to the training room and takes out her energy on a treadmill. Then she crashes hard, dreamless, stone-like. It’s better on the nights she doesn’t dream.

Robbie dreams fear.

His torment is shaking, gasping, fleeing, hurt and regret and sorrow. Robbie’s nighttime is the opposite of his rage filled days, trembling and mumbling in his sleep. He wakes up with a gasp and a snag in his chest, a rough tear in his breath. He lies back down and stares at the ceiling, counting the dots above him. He waits until his body turns to lead and his eyes can’t open anymore. It’s better on the nights he doesn’t dream.

It’s almost funny how perfectly synchronised they are in their twisted dance. They’re good at avoiding what needs to be said. They’re okay with keeping a couple questions hidden in the touch of an arm.

Daisy lives fear.

For her whole life she’s lived in fear. Fear of never having a family. Fear of never finding a family. Fear of never belonging anywhere. Fear of dying. Fear of not dying. Fear that everything is worthless in the end and she never was meant to even be on this planet anyway. Fear that everything is worth the world, and she will fail in the end, and she was never meant to be on this planet anyway.

Robbie lives feral.

It’s a recent development for him. Feral is possessed. Feral is the voice in his head that sounds so much like his own. Feral is the bodies of his making and the blood on his hands. Feral is the fire that boils his blood. Feral is lost and lonely and afraid and wondering if he will ever find his way home. Feral is wondering if, once he makes it back, home will still want him.

Daisy and Robbie are puzzle pieces to a puzzle they can’t see. They are the tired weapons and the weary soldiers. They have made themselves wanted in an indifferent world. They have made themselves something against a tar-coloured cosmos.

It’s a surprisingly warm night in October and the window is open in Daisy’s bedroom. She is curled up on one side of her twin bed and Robbie is close enough to touch on the other. There have been a million nightmares in this bed that Daisy isn’t partial to remembering. When he’s next to her, though, it all disappears. For a moment – even if this place is a SHIELD issued apartment, even if this place has a weapons closet, even if this place has security systems beyond sci-fi’s wildest dreams – it all feels normal.

“I don’t think I’ve recovered,” says Robbie. His features are painted in sharp relief against a canvas of duvet covers. “From hell.”

“You don’t have to,” says Daisy, quiet, and flips to face him. Her fingertips are so close to his cheek. She can feel him breathing on the bridge of her nose. He smells like deodorant and aftershave and the flat next door.

“My head feels foggy,” he admits. “Times like this. When I’m tired. I barely feel like myself.” Then he lets out a long sigh and amends his words. “Well. I mean I barely feel like myself before all this.”

“I know,” says Daisy. Her heart is thumping in her throat when she speaks again. “I don’t know how to process emotions anymore.”

Robbie makes a noise of agreement. “If you feel something, though,” he whispers, his voice low and rough, “really clearly – you’ve got to hold on to that.”

“Even if it’s bad?” asks Daisy with an innocence she rarely shows.

“Especially if it’s bad,” says Robbie intently, shifting on the mattress. “Because it means you can still feel, Dais. Something that strong. You can’t forget that.”

“What if I do?” asks Daisy again, and her voice catches in her throat with something that sounds like a cry. “What if everything goes wrong?”

Robbie’s hand touches her knee like a question and Daisy leans into it. The puzzle of their life hums around them like it’s just waiting for the inevitable. “It won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Daisy returns with a speed Robbie doesn’t expect. “You don’t know that my life – our life – is going to stay normal for even another five minutes.”

And Robbie laughs. “You’re right. But I’m okay with that.”

“Why?” asks Daisy, her voice a velvet whimper.

“Because it brought me to you,” Robbie says, and his eyes are so dark in the evening light. They are brown and opaque, somehow creating their own shine against the shadow of Daisy’s cheek. “And it brought me to SHIELD.”

“And it sent you to Hell,” Daisy counters, her bitterness years old. “Twice. It gave you forever with that – with that thing in your head. You don’t deserve that.”

“Who knows what we deserve, Dais?” Robbie sighs, his words throaty and open. It sends a shiver down Daisy’s spine.

“You deserve all the good in the world,” she whispers without thinking about it.

His reply is a bit surprised but genuine. “You do too.”

“No,” says Daisy intently, one hand snaking around his wrist to pull him closer. “I mean it. I mean every word of it. You deserve everything good.”

Robbie starts to blush. There are freckles highlighted by the red glow that Daisy never saw were there. “Are you telling me to ask you out, then?” Robbie asks, and Daisy startles so hard she almost falls off the bed.

“Robbie –”

“I mean,” says Robbie with a smile, “you are a whole lot of good. Maybe not everything, but probably one of the closest I’m going to find. Hell, between you and Gabe –”

“Robbie!”

“Are you saying no?” he asks, suddenly taken aback.

Daisy’s cheeks are bright red now too. “No, no I’m – I mean, I’m definitely saying yes, I’m saying yes to _you,_ definitely – I just thought we were friends.”

Robbie gestures to the little bedroom around them decorated in Polaroids and little reminders of Daisy’s favourite missions. “This isn’t just _friends,_ Dais.”

Then she whispers – “Did you say I’m everything good?” She is transformed in her gentle, teasing flirt.

“Most of it,” says Robbie, “yeah.”

Some part of the universe clicks into place when they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :) find me @thoughtsbubble on tumblr!


End file.
